A continuing demand for more compact electronic devices has contributed to the development of three-dimensional multi-chip packages, such as the system in package (SiP) and the chip-stack multi-chip module. In general terms, the multi chip package may include two or more integrated circuit dice that are vertically stacked, and a signal transmission network that electrically couples the dice within the three-dimensional multi-chip package. Accordingly, the multi-chip package may be configured to perform many functions of an electronic system. The reliability of such configurations may suffer when the signal transmission network fails.